<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>trapped by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113332">trapped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [353]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Omorashi, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Micaiah, Elincia, and Sanaki get trapped in a meeting room after having far too much to drink at said meeting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [353]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The meeting today is a rather important one, with a lot to be discussed now that the world has begun to settle again. Sanaki, Micaiah, and Elincia are all representing their respective nations, three powerful leaders here to discuss their alliances and the future of their nations, and there are a lot of security precautions taken, to make sure that they are completely protected for the duration of the meeting.</p><p>There are even traps set in front of the door, where, if it is forced open in any way, the traps will be triggered. Their guards have the ability to get in without forcing it open, and the women are able to get out from the inside, according to what they have been told, but other than that, no one is able to get in without permission. That is certainly one way to keep the group safe, as they drink their tea and discuss politics.</p><p>Naturally, the meeting goes on for quite a while, as they have a lot of very important, very secretive things to discuss. Part of the reason for the traps at the door is because their guards have been instructed not to stand at the door, and to instead come back later, at a specific time when the meeting should be over and done with. Despite the great trust they all hold for their personal guards, it is decided that no one should have the potential to be within earshot of their meeting, leaving them all completely isolated until they are done discussing things.</p><p>It goes on for so long that it only makes sense that the tea might start to catch up with all of them. Each begins to feel a nagging at their bladders at different times, and each tries to push it out of their minds for the time being. They all have their training in politics, in decent relations, and all know to hold it until the meeting is done, and not to interrupt a discussion this important for such a trivial need.</p><p>That being said, by the time the meeting is already over, all three of them are very glad. That slight nagging has begun to grow a lot in a short time, and is only going to get worse if they do not all go to relieve themselves. None of them realize yet that the others are dealing with the same problem, because they have all done whatever they can to keep the need discreet.</p><p>However, once they go to the door, they realize a problem. The door is supposed to open easily from this side, without triggering any of the potentially deadly traps. That is what is supposed to happen, but as Micaiah pulls on it, she finds that it will not move. She turns to the others, a confused look on her face, before trying it again, pulling it a little bit harder, but before she can put anymore muscle into it, Sanaki is quick to stop her.</p><p>“I wouldn’t pull too hard if I were you. If the door is forced open…” She trails off, but that is not a sentence that needs to be finished. They all know exactly what hangs in the air, and they all know the risk they would be taking if they were to try and pull it. The traps would certainly be triggered, and if that were to happen, none of them are sure if they would be able to avoid injury.</p><p>“The guards will be coming to get us soon,” Elincia points out, trying to keep the worry out of her voice. “After all, we finished earlier than expected. If we wait it out, then they can open the door and let us out safely. It’s probably better to do that than to take the risk.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Micaiah says with a nod, but deep down, she is not so sure about this. She is pretty sure that she does not want to take the risk with the traps, but she is not sure just how long she is going to be able to wait for someone to come and rescue her. As much as she can try to hide it, she can’t just will away her need to pee, and it is growing more with each passing moment.</p><p>At the same time, the others are worrying about the same thing. Elincia has had to sit through her fair share of frustrating meetings, but she has never left one this desperate, only to find out that she could not do anything about that desperation. She bites her lip as she looks away from the other two, hoping that it will not be long now, and that she will be able to make it through this without the others figuring out how badly she needs to pee.</p><p>Sanaki is concerned about the older women figuring out her own predicament. Often, she has to worry about looking mature, not wanting anyone to look down on her because of her age. It is something that she has had to deal with all her life, and when dealing with foreign relations, she wants to look strong and capable before other leaders. The last thing she wants to do is reflect poorly on her nation, or to have people believe that such a great land is being led by a helpless little girl.</p><p>If she were to start whining about needing to get out of here because of her need to pee, that would certainly not look good on her. Of course, she has no way of knowing that she is not the only one suffering right now, but because she does not know that, she is concerned about trying to keep it to herself, trying to look mature, while her bladder continues to ache, making it hard for her to even stand still.</p><p>How much longer will it be now? All three of them find themselves wondering that, hoping that they will not have much longer at all. It does not feel like they got done with their meeting that much earlier than intended, not so much so that they would have to have a wait like this. And if they really got done that early, then it sure is lucky that they did, considering how badly they all have to pee. Each girl finds herself wondering just how much she would have been able to take, if the meeting had kept going like this.</p><p>Subconsciously, they may have tried to rush things along. None of them know that their plight is shared rather equally, but with each wanting to get through things quickly, it makes sense that they might have rushed things, and if all three of them were trying to rush, then there would be nothing to stop them from getting through their meeting in record time. Which would have been good for all of them, if not for the fact that now they are all left desperate and trapped, with one factor that none of them could have planned for, and that none of them are able to get past.</p><p>Time ticks by, and the situation begins to grow worse for each of them, as their bladders continue to protest being made to wait. There is nothing that can be done, and all three simply stand around, not sure what to do to pass the time, and too caught up in their own worries to start discussing something new, to try and distract themselves from everything.</p><p>Until Micaiah softly groans, deciding that there is no point in trying to keep it a secret. If it gets much worse, it is going to become obvious to the others, and though she knows that she needs to keep up a dignified appearance in front of other world leaders, she can’t help but feel relaxed, when it comes to Elincia and Sanaki. Though the two of them did not grow up together, the latter is still her sister, and she and Elincia have fought together. All three of them have fought together, and have worked together to help push the world into brighter days.</p><p>So there is really no need for her to be so formal around them both that she can’t say, “I hope this doesn’t take too much longer. After all that tea, I’m absolutely bursting.” She does blush a bit as she says it, and as soon as the words are out of her mouth, she notices the other two flustering a bit.</p><p>There is a pause before Elincia nods and says, “I know exactly what you mean. It would be nice if we didn’t have to wait here for very long.” Secretly, she is relieved that Micaiah said something about it. She does not feel nearly as embarrassed to admit it if she is not the only one, and she shares the same concern that, if she is made to wait for much longer, it is going to become obvious whether she wants it to or not.</p><p>Sanaki hesitates a bit, not sure if she wants to admit it or not. Obviously, she knows that she will not be able to hide it for long, if she is going to have to keep this up for a while, but she is still embarrassed, even knowing that the two of them are desperate as well. If only she were genuinely <em>not</em> desperate, then she would take this as a chance to look mature and composed in front of them, but she knows, deep down, that if she tries that in her current condition, it will surely backfire, and something will end up giving her away.</p><p>With a sigh, she nods and says, “Yes, I feel the same.” It is a bit easier to admit to it than she thought it would be, and the girls give her sympathetic looks, not because they pity the poor child, but because they are struggling just the same that she is.</p><p>With all of that out in the open, it is easier for Micaiah to squirm about. Standing still is becoming like torture for her, and she does not want to make this any worse on herself than she has to. She is not entirely unused to having to hold it, and knows that she can last for a while, but things are already getting bad for her. Usually, she has the chance to control how much she has to drink when she knows she will have to hold it. Growing up on the streets, and her time spent on the battlefield both taught her that important lesson, and as a queen, she has never had much to worry about there.</p><p>But today, she did not expect anything like this to happen, and so, she did not hold back when it came to drinking tea. She could kick herself for it now; she has gotten much too relaxed lately, and even if this is something no one could have predicted, she still could have been a bit more careful. Now, she is fighting what she hopes is not a losing battle with herself, alongside Elincia and Sanaki. The only thing keeping her from making a fool of herself is the fact that the two of them are bursting as well, have admitted as much.</p><p>It makes sense, considering neither of them held back on the tea either. Of course, both are regretting it now, and while both have experience with holding for important meetings, as well as battle, they do not have the kind of experience that Micaiah does, and both are starting to worry about their ability to last. It does not help that they have no idea <em>when</em> they are going to be let out of this room, so there is no estimation to tell themselves <em>this is how much longer I have to wait</em>. With all that in mind, it makes the wait seem that much more impossible, while both know they they can’t <em>let</em> it be impossible.</p><p>As time continues to drag on, the girls each try to deal with their problem privately. Micaiah has become a little less shy about the fact that she has to go, and the others have at least admitted to it, but that does not mean that either of them enjoy the fact that they have to openly squirm around each other. Sanaki tries to keep her movements as subtle as possible, but even so, she is conscious of everything she does, and assumes that Elincia and Micaiah must be as well, that they must notice every little thing that she does.</p><p>The truth is that neither of them are paying as much attention to her as they are to themselves, but she does not realize that, just the same as she does not seem to realize that neither of them would judge her for this, even if they <em>weren’t</em> already just as desperate as she is. After all, it is not her fault that they got stuck in here, and anyone would need to visit the bathroom after having a lot to drink. It has nothing to do with how mature, or how good of a leader she is; sometimes these things just happen.</p><p>In Sanaki’s mind, however, this is all completely unacceptable, and every time that she feels another pang from her bladder, she looks away as she winces, so that no one sees the look of pain on her face. It is driving her absolutely mad, having to contain what feels like a veritable flood in her bladder, and she would give anything to be anywhere else, as long as she was alone, and had some sort of way to relieve herself. Biting her lip, she tries to distract herself with other thoughts, but there is nothing that comes to mind, her bladder far too persistent to be forgotten.</p><p>Squeezing her thighs together, she wishes that she could be a little more subtle about things, but it is quickly getting to the point that that will not be possible at all. She prays for some sort of salvation to come, but she is met with only silence, save for a few soft groans or sighs from her companions. Looking over to them, she notices both have become more open about their desperation, but somehow, she is able to justify that, while still being hard on herself for squirming at all.</p><p>Micaiah has taken to jiggling her legs, not remaining still for even a second. This definitely helps for the time being, but she knows that it will not last forever. It will only help her for a little while, before her desperation gets to the point that squirming around is not enough, and then it will grow beyond that, until even dancing is not enough to keep her from feeling the pain, always wondering if she is just one step away from completely losing control.</p><p>But all she can do is try to keep her calm, and do whatever she can to keep the need at bay. Soon enough, she is sure that their guards will come for them, and they will be safely let out, where she does not care <em>who</em> sees her making her mad dash. Perhaps if she is not shy about the ordeal, then everyone will pay more attention to her, and not notice that Elincia and Sanaki are just as frantic as she is. That might be a little much to hope for, but she does not mind taking one for the team, hardly considering herself a traditional royal.</p><p>As for Elincia, she just hopes that she will be able to maintain a dignified appearance once the door is open. Right now, she is starting to give up on doing that, and though it is embarrassing with just the other girls to see her, she knows that she can tolerate that, especially when she also knows that both of them will be understanding. It is just the fact that she is not sure if she can revert back to how she ordinarily behaves once the doors are open, or if that will be impossible without wetting herself.</p><p>All she can do is worry about the present, though. It will do her no good to be concerned about her dignity in the future if she ends up wetting herself now, and has to leave with a soaked dress. That is what she tells herself as she starts crossing and uncrossing her legs, the fabric of her dress rustling a bit every time she moves, making it rather obvious what she is doing. She steals glances at the others, not exactly <em>pleased</em> to see that Micaiah seems to be doing worse than her, but at least glad that she is not the only one resorting to movement to keep herself under control.</p><p>At the same time, she is rather impressed with Sanaki, who is just slightly squirming, clearly trying her best to maintain her composure. It is obvious that she has had years of training to keep up a dignified appearance, but she can’t help but wonder how much of it is an act, and how badly the girl must actually have to go. If it is even half as bad as Elincia does, then it has to be absolute agony right now.</p><p>All three of them are in agony, and all three of them are doing whatever they can to cope with the pain from their bladders. It would be so easy to just give up, but none of them want to deal with the humiliation of their soaked clothes, and beyond that, there is nothing they can do. No containers in here that they could realistically use, and certainly no way to hide what they have done, if they actually go through with something like that. There really is no other option besides holding it and waiting, because none of them consider forcing their way out to be a real option at this point.</p><p>Micaiah has no idea how much time has passed once she gets to the point where she feels like holding herself is the best option. She can hardly believe that no one has come for them yet, and knows that she is getting dangerously close to the point that she will not be able to hold it anymore, barely even able to imagine what it is like for the other two. But it seems like they are taking their cues from her, and if that is the case, then she is not going to restrain herself when it comes to doing whatever is necessary to hold it. If she has to make things super obvious and embarrassing to get them to do whatever makes it easy for them, then she will do just that, deciding that she really does not mind the embarrassment on her part.</p><p>It will be a lot more embarrassing for all of them, if any of them end up completely losing control, after all. So, with that, she jams a hand between her legs, groaning a bit as she holds herself. Immediately, the other two notice this, both blushing when they realize just how shameless she is being. Micaiah blushes a bit herself, but she does not let go, knowing that this is going to make it easier in the long run, and that making it is all that matters.</p><p>Elincia eventually picks up on this, and decides that it is more worth it to embarrass herself by doing something like that, than to let things get completely out of hand. With Micaiah starting things off, she can be less ashamed of the way she presses a hand against the front of her dress, doing the best that she can to hold herself despite the way her outfit does not allow for that much freedom of movement. It is definitely humiliating to do this, but if it is necessary, then she is going to do it.</p><p>She can’t keep still at all now, so desperate that she is not sure how she is supposed to handle it. It seems like they have been waiting forever, and it must have been a long time since their meeting ended, so she has no idea why no one has come for them. Perhaps it just feels like it has been much longer than it actually has, because of how badly she needs to pee, but even if that is the case, that still does not make her feel any better. At this point, she does not think anything will make her feel better, so all she can do is try to hold herself, and squirm around as much as possible, doing anything and everything to keep her bursting bladder in check.</p><p>At the same time, Sanaki has no idea what to do. She knows that, if the other two are already doing it, then that must mean it is okay for her to do the same, but she still feels ashamed to show any sign of her desperation. It is getting so bad now that she almost knows she is not going to make it, but she tries to ignore those thoughts, tries to ignore the panic rising up in her, and tries to tell herself that she is definitely going to make it, that she has no choice but to make it. Wetting herself is simply not an option, not at this point in her life.</p><p>But it hurts so much, and if she tries to hold still for too long, she leaks a little bit, and is soon set squirming again. As much as she wants to be still and composed, she has no choice in the matter, but she really does not want to hold herself, not in front of Micaiah or Elincia, not even if the two of them are already doing it. She really, <em>really</em> does not want to resort to that, but her bladder is protesting so much now, and she has no choice.</p><p>Face burning in humiliation, she presses a hand to her crotch, refusing to look at either of them, not wanting to know their reactions. Of course, they do not really react at all, more concerned with their own problems, but Sanaki does not know that, and just wants to keep to herself, as much as she possibly can. Biting her lip hard, she fights with all she has, squirming more openly, just trying to keep her bladder from emptying of its own accord, trying to keep perfect control over her body.</p><p>She fails at that.</p><p>Sanaki’s heart starts racing, and she yelps involuntarily, and she redoubles all of her efforts, no longer caring if she looks ridiculous, just as long as she can get this spurt to stop, but she can’t. This is more than just a little leak, and even when she stops it, it immediately starts again. She tries everything she can, grinding her hand down, squirming around as much as possible, but the only thing that she achieves is getting the attention of the other two, just in time to watch her completely fail, and wet herself right there in front of both of them.</p><p>Everything that she has done has been for nothing, and she is overcome with humiliation as it all starts gushing out of her, soaking through her clothing, making a complete mess of her, while also making a mess of the floor beneath her. All she can do is look down, refusing to look at the other sympathetic royals, not wanting to see the pity in their eyes as they watch her wet herself like the little girl they no doubt believe she is.</p><p>No matter how hard she tried, it was not enough, and it feels like a century before her bladder is finally empty. Even then, she will not look up at them, and though both feel bad for her, they both sense that there is not much they can say. And neither have much time to worry about her anyway, since both are still struggling with their own troubles- troubles that have gotten much worse as a direct result of seeing Sanaki wet herself. Neither Elincia nor Micaiah have much time left at this, but they are just as powerless as ever, still forced to wait, and forced to keep holding it if they want to be able to make it.</p><p>Sanaki will have to deal with the fact that she has wet clothes, and as much as the other two pity her for that, neither want to go through that themselves, so they just keep fighting that impossible battle. Elincia clamps down as much as she can, trying to prevent any leaks, grinding against her hand and practically hopping in place, not caring how ridiculous she looks at this point. As long as she is able to make it, then nothing else matters. Nothing matters except making it out of here dry, and yet, her body soon stops cooperating with her much too soon.</p><p>Elincia refuses to believe that this is the end for her, and after the first few leaks, she is still able to stop them, still able to fight against them, but they come more and more frequently. She is right there on the edge of losing control, her undergarments growing soaked from each leak, but she has to make sure that her dress remains dry, she just has to.</p><p>Even so, merely telling herself that is not enough to actually make it so, and before she can stop it, one leak is just too powerful, so much more than she has had to deal with so far. Before she realizes it, she has already lost control, already lost this battle. It occurs to her soon enough, though, she lets out a cry of despair as it all begins rushing out of her, quickly soaking through the fabric she wears. There is a lot to soak through to make a noticeable stain on her dress, but she does not think to move her hands out of the way, to stop pushing her dress down, before it has already begun, and by then, there is no way to make it look like anything other than what it is.</p><p>It is obvious now that Elincia has wet herself, and she is still not completely empty, a puddle growing on the floor beneath her. She sighs, and is left panting, feeling somewhat exhausted now that it is finally all coming out of her. Her bladder still aches, sore from having to hold so much, and she only wishes that she could enjoy her relief a little bit more. However, she can at least take comfort in the fact that she is not completely alone in this. She knows that Sanaki is hardly pleased right now, and that she should not take any sort of comfort in someone else’s suffering, but it is hard not to be grateful for whatever she can right now.</p><p>And now, that only leaves Micaiah, who has become so frantic now that she is constantly squirming and dancing, holding herself tight with both hands, and not letting go for anything in the world. She knows that, once that door is opened, she will not be able to let go, and that she will have to run as fast as she can manage to make it, and she does not care how humiliating that may be. Behind her, there will be two girls who were already soaked, so that should explain how desperate and frantic she is, and she is beyond the point of caring if anyone judges her for this situation.</p><p>But first, she has to actually make it to that point, and that is seeming less and less likely with every moment that passes. A good amount of time does tick by after Elincia wets herself, and Micaiah makes an impressive show of holding it, all of her experience seriously paying off. Her bladder is very strong, but it is still not invincible, and she knows that she is not going to be able to hold it for much longer. She hopes for what seems impossible now, hoping that someone will open the door right away, but still no one comes, and eventually, she is just not able to keep waiting.</p><p>And so, she loses control as well, joining the others in their embarrassment, and making it so that none of them are able to make it out of this situation. Their guards are likely going to get an earful for this later, but right now, Micaiah does not think about what is to come. The only thing that she thinks about is how damn good it feels to suddenly be able to pee, even if it is happening entirely against her will. As her bladder empties, as the steady stream flows out of her, picking up speed until it is an all out torrent, the only thing she can think about is how good this relief is.</p><p>There will be plenty of time to be embarrassed later, but right now, it just feels good, and she lets her head tip back a bit, sighing in relief. Her clothes become thoroughly drenched, and the puddle at her feet is very large, making her wonder how her bladder could possibly hold that much. No wonder she was not able to make it to the end, and at least, even if she could not be the only one to make it, she is far from the only one to have wet herself. The three of them have been in this together from the beginning, and are still in it together.</p><p>Ultimately, it is not their fault that they were stuck like this. The three of them should have been able to get out easily, and it isn’t their fault that they could not. So, none of them actually have anything to be ashamed of. Now all Micaiah has to do is convince the others of that before the guards finally get here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>